The Forgotten Manifesto
by IntovertsAssemble
Summary: Involvement. It was once part of the Amity manifesto, but was removed for being to risky for the life of the faction. But now, years later, a war is boiling and it is time that Amity becomes involved. This is the story about Ana, an Amity girl that was chosen to bring back the forgotten manifesto. (It goes with the first book Divergent and will be featuring the characters.) Enjoy!


"Ana!"

My eyes snap open at the sound of the voice. The voice calls again and my heart flutters in my chest. For a moment, I do not know where I am. An uncomfortable feeling of disorientation washes over me. I look above me and all I see are clumps of green. Spots of bright yellow poke through the areas where the green doesn't meet and my eyes are forced into a squint. I blink a couple times to get rid of the blurriness and the black spots that dance around in my vision. Slowly, with each blink, the clump defines itself into leaves. Suddenly I remember where I am and pull myself up into a sitting position. There are grass stains running down my favorite red dress. Tracing my fingers down the lines of green, I sigh. It doesn't matter now. I won't ever be able to wear it again. Not after tonight. Not ever.

Tonight is the Choosing Ceremony. Tonight is the night I have to leave my beloved faction for those animals who call themselves Dauntless. I have dreaded this day for months, which is a new and unwelcome feeling for me to have. I am Amity. Peace, happiness, and being carefree are what we're known for, who we are. Or who _they _are. In a few hours, I will no longer be Amity. I will no longer be me. Tears swim in my eyes as I think this. A loud crunching noise comes from behind me and I quickly wipe away my tears. I stand up, but get off balance and start to fall. Strong arms catch me right before I hit the ground.

"Ana, are you alright?" Tyler whispers into my ear as he pulls me into an upright position. I could recognize those arms from anywhere. Scars run up and down the golden brown skin, crisscrossing and overlapping. They are pink around the edges and pucker upwards. It's been ten years since the apple picking incident, the one that gave him those marks and they still haven't faded. I have a sudden urge to reach out and touch them. Absently, I start to stroke them, tracing my fingers along his forearm.

Tyler clears his throat. My eyes snap up to his sea green eyes and slowly I untwine myself from his hold, but I keep my hand locked with his. Usually, I am not this forward and my brashness surprises me. I had fallen in love with Tyler the day I met him and we immediately became friends. And that's all we are, friends. To him, I am no more than a sister. But this is my last day with him. There's no doubt that he will be staying in Amity. Tyler is exactly what one would think of when they thought of Amity. Sweet, caring, relaxed, and peaceful. I try to imagine him as a Dauntless, jumping off trains and buildings, with me, and I can't.

His eyes flash down to our mangled hands and an unreadable expression masks his face. He knows how I feel about him. Expecting him to fling me away in disgust, I stiffen and close my eyes. Regret floods through me. I shouldn't have done that. My last day with the person I love is ruined. Suddenly something grips my chin and pulls my head upwards. I open my eyes and gulp.

Tyler's usual soft and tender gaze is now intense and full of emotion. Emotion that I don't understand. My heart thumps quickly and loudly in my chest. He leans in closer and before I know it we're kissing. Then, he pulls back, the kiss so quick I am sure I just imagined it. My face must be in a look of absolute shock because he starts laughing at me.

"Ana, you look like a gaping fish." He says while chuckling.

My mind doesn't process what he says. All I can think of is the fact that Tyler just kissed me.

The sound of his deep chuckle vibrates in my body. A realization hits me and I shut my mouth. Of course he didn't take that seriously. He didn't want to kiss me. He was only doing it to relieve the tension, trying to slip out of this situation without blatantly hurting my feelings. Blush heats up my cheeks. I am acting too foolish today. Sullenly, I let go of his hand. Once I start to bring my hand back, he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him, so close that our noses are almost touching. I can feel his breathe on my face. Even though I can't see his eyes, I know that the intense emotions are back because I can feel them radiating out of his body.

"Don't…don't do that," he whispers softly. "Just stay here. Please."

His gaze is unsteady, shifting between my eyes and my lips. It makes me nervous and my hands start to tremble. I force my hands into fists to try to stop the shaking, but they just become more frantic. Apparently he notices because he smiles and takes hold of my other wrist, cradling them in his palms.

"I know this is unexpected and…well…I uh…" He speaks low, his head down, concentrating on my hands placed in his. "Ana, I love you. I _love _you," As he utters the word love he snaps his eyes up towards mine. They're so green…so beautiful. The orbs are full of hope and care. He looks vulnerable, fragile even. Seeing this side of Tyler suddenly fills me with courage. I pull my hands away from his and I can feel him stiffen, probably thinking I am rejecting him. Instead I do something I always wanted to do. I comb my fingers through his lushes golden brown locks that end right under his ears. In my nervousness, I give him a slight smile.

"Sorry. I just always dreamed about doing that," I bite my lip. "You don't mind, do you?"

He doesn't reply but instead takes my hand and holds it against his face. His eyes close and he sighs. I bring my other hand up to cup the other side of his face, running my thumb along his jaw line. Inhaling deeply, I brace myself for what I'm about to do. I lean in and press my lips to his. His eyes snap open, then slowly close in pleasure. At least I hope its pleasure. After a few moments, he releases me and grins.

"Unfortunately, I think it's time to go." He says. I look over my shoulder to the setting sun and sigh. For me, it really is time to go. Time to leave my faction and Tyler forever. Suddenly, I wonder if it was fair for me to show him my true feelings. He probably thinks I'm choosing Amity, seeing as I haven't said anything about it. How will he react when he sees my blood drip over the sizzling coals instead of the green grass and earth? My stomach clenches and I start to panic. Apparently, this panic shows on my face because Tyler tips his head to the side, a confused expression masking his face. The sight reminds me of a small puppy I used to have and I desperately want to laugh. Or scream. Anything that would relive my unwelcome feelings.

"What's wrong, Ana? Am I really that bad of a kisser?" he asks teasingly but I see the tenseness in his eyes. There is no way I am telling him now, even if I could, the fear and nerves are stronger than my own will. I know it's weak, cowardly, but I just want to enjoy what few moments I have left with him.

Maybe something good will come out of being Dauntless; I might actually learn to be brave.

I nudge him in the shoulder and give him smile. "It's nothing…I'm just a little nervous about the choosing ceremony." It's not a lie. I really am worried about the ceremony. He smiles back at me, the tension draining from his eyes.

"Well, don't be. We both know that you're Amity." His statement brings tears to my eyes and I blink repeatedly in an effort remove them. "And, besides, what would I do without you if you left? There would be no one to keep me in line." He says jokingly. The tears that I struggled to keep away start rolling down my cheeks. Quickly, I wipe them away with my free hand before he can notice. There is no time for crying now; I will have to grieve the loss of my identity and family later. I take one last look at the setting sun, the trees, and the green grass that had encompassed me for all my life. I let myself remember all the memories I have made here, the people I've met, the friends I've made, and the love I cherished. I shut my eyes and inhale the memories. Then in one short outtake of breath, I let go.

When my eyes snap open, they meet exactly with Tyler's. I give him a small smile and start walking forward out towards the fields where the cars are to take us to the ceremony, pulling him along with me. It's time to do my job.


End file.
